<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Encounter in Hell by sapphicspellman67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795565">An Encounter in Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicspellman67/pseuds/sapphicspellman67'>sapphicspellman67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Madam Spellman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood hint, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Smut, Spit Kink, idk - Freeform, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicspellman67/pseuds/sapphicspellman67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith demands Zelda's appearance at a celebration in Hell, then demands Zelda come undone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Madam Satan, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Encounter in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"As my High Priestess I would like to formerly induct you in as such, so, what do you say to a kind of coronation for such event in Hell? Not as my Earthly servant, but as my equal. I want the Kings of Hell and all its inhabitants to see you as such as well. I know our past is quite rocky, but I hope this brings a fresh, new, glorious start for us both. So, what do you say Miss. Spellman?” Lilith nervously asked Zelda, coming off the wall she was just casually leaning against to stand directly in front of Zeldas desk, an arched brow and widened eyes awaiting an answer to her proposition. She had dramatically barged in Zeldas office a few flaming moments ago in a circle of Hell Fire, scaring the absolute shit out of Zelda, who was focusing on curating a new curriculum for her coven.</p><p> “A <em>coronation</em>? Lilith, I’m not Elsa, that won’t be necessary” she expressed, a shake of her head accompanied by her infamous eyeroll, taking a rather long drag of her cigarette, intently watching Lilith as her features harden and her brows furrow in confusion. “But you <span class="u">must</span>” Lilith breathes out, exhausted by Zeldas dramatic ways, obviously not taking no for an answer.</p><p>“It will be held tomorrow at the witching hour” she starts, waving her hand in the air to reveal a letter of honor. “Here’s the ticket to come straight into the courts, no need to pass through Pandemonium. Just read those words aloud and be ready to be whirled directly into my chambers, err, Hell, rather. Although, being the Queen of Hell all is considered mine. Be there, Zelda. Or I will drag you there myself” Lilith smirks at her, testing the waters to see if Zelda will take the bait. After a few moments, Zelda accepts.</p><p>She reaches across to grab the letter from Liliths hands, making sure her fingers slide across Liliths, as they did when Lilith handed Zelda a dagger way back when they were first trying to defeat Lucifer. “Dress code? Or should I just come in my Directrix outfit?” Zelda asks, worried she won’t be dressed accordingly.</p><p>Lilith contemplates her question, raking her eyes over Zeldas body. Loving the deep purple dress she’s wearing that is <em>deliciously</em> hugging her curves in all the right places. Letting her eyes linger a little too long over her hips and tits, she clicks her tongue to her teeth, making a popping sound before saying “I’m sure whatever you have in mind will be just <em>fine</em>” putting too much emphasis on the last word, making Zelda blush and smirk.</p><p> “I won’t disappoint, your <em>highness” </em>Zelda dramatically retorts, drawing out the last word and half-curtseying, making it Liliths turn to smirk and roll her eyes. “You never do, Miss Spellman” she returns, waving both her hands in their and creating a ring of fire around her when suddenly she vanishes, the wind blowing Zeldas flawlessly styled hair about.</p><p> <em>‘Always so dramatic’</em> she thinks to herself, chuckling softly to herself just as Hilda comes flying through the doors. “What was that?! I heard some sort of roaring sound are you-“ she starts, but was viciously cut off by Zelda. “I’m fine, Hilda, just Lilith’s antics. She wants to ‘<em>formally</em>’ announce me as her High Priestess… whatever that means. She has requested, no, <em>demanded</em> my appearance tomorrow night in Hell to do such. But honestly? It seems so stupid, and annoying, for that matter. I’m not going, I don’t care what she says, or demands.” Zelda explains, annoyance oozing out with every word.</p><p>“Yes, you are, Zelds. You can’t <em>not</em> go, it’s your celebration after all. The guest of honor must be present, I’m sorry love but Lilith’s right- you are going”. Zelda just rolls her eyes, sighing and pouring herself a shot of whiskey- scratch that. A <em>glass</em> of whiskey. “Fine. I’ll go. But I wont like it and as soon as the ceremony is over, I’m going home. None of that other nonsense I’m sure she has concocted up” she finalizes, downing the entire glass in one go.</p><p>“I think it’d do you some good to stay. Get to know her better. Heaven, you might even have fun.” ‘<em>Fun’</em>, yeah, right.</p><p> </p><p>“Blasted”. This is about the eleventh outfit Zelda has tried on for tonights festivities. Each pantsuit is not suitable, and she doesn’t feel like wearing any of her dresses. ‘<em>If I can’t find a worthy enough outfit then I am not going, I don’t care what the Queen of Hell says.’</em> She thinks to herself, ripping the current cobalt-colored dress up and over her head, clear across the room, nearly hitting Hilda as she enters their room.</p><p>Audibly gasping, Hilda scurries over to her, making quick to grab hold of the dress before doing so. “What’s wrong Zelds?” “I can’t find anything to wear, Hilda! I have never worried this much about an outfit bef-“ interrupting her clearly annoyed sister, Hilda offers “are you sure the cause of your stress is the outfit and not the <em>person</em> seeing you in said outfit?” silently cursing herself as she has clearly she hit a nerve when Zelda scolds her with one deathly look.</p><p>“I’m just saying, maybe take a breath?”</p><p>“Take a breath?! I’m going to be honored in <em>Hell</em>, Hilda, not at some rando-event” she says, pressing her thumb and forefingers to both eyebrows, shutting her eyes closed.</p><p>“I know, I know. Maybe I should go with you? Make you a cup of calming tea? Maybe that’ll ease your nerves, hmm?” she offers, rubbings Zeldas back, to which Zelda just nods her head and barely whispers “yes”.</p><p>As Hilda makes her way out of their room and down into the kitchen, it dawns on her. She shuffles over to her wardrobe and pulls out a blood red and black pantsuit. “This’ll do” she exclaims, smiling as she is <strong>finally</strong> excited.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing heels clacking against the hardwood floor, Hilda hurries to put her <em>other</em> concoction away, calling out “Blimey, sorry Zelds, I got caught up on a phone call with Dr. Cee, I was just about to start making your t-“ she pauses to glance over her shoulder, taken aback by how flawless Zelda looks. “- wow, Zelda, you look… incredible” she says, eyes bugged wide open, mouth hanging agape.</p><p>“Phew, okay, thanks. Was worried it was either too much or not enough, but judging by your expression I take it I picked out the perfect one?”</p><p> “Hell, itself, will wish <em>you</em> were the Queen. Still bummed I can’t go and see you off down-“</p><p>“on the contrary” Zelda starts, making her way around the island and grabbing the ‘calming’ tea Hilda finally made her, “I was just about to ask you if you would accompany me? If only for familial support? I mean, it’s only right that you come too, we basically do everything together, so why stop now?”</p><p> Hilda rapidly shakes her head yes, putting her palms together and bringing them up to her lips as she giddily smiles “of course! Blimey, now what will I wear?!” Without giving Zelda a second thought, she quickly goes to their room to sort it out herself, muttering “ooh I know!” under her breath as she does so.</p><p> </p><p>Nearing time to leave for Hell, Zelda checks herself in the mirror one last time, fluffing her hair up and throwing it over her shoulder. Eyeing herself up and down she smirks, knowing she looks delicious. She is wearing high-waisted straight black slacks with three buttons going up over her belly button that hover right above the ground with killer black red bottoms on with a blood red button up silk shirt, which stops directly above the waistline of her pants, and has three black diamonds acting as buttons on her sleeve. She has her hair curled and down with the left side of her hair pinned back with a matching blood red clip. Hilda comes down the stairs wearing a black dress with a matching black cardigan, red leggings, red chunky shoes and red jewelry with one of Sabrinas black headbands that she has bedazzled in red jewels.</p><p> “Ready, are we? How do we get there?”</p><p>“Lilith gave me a spell to chant that would bring us directly to Hells courts” she explains, grabbing hold of her hands, grounding them both while saying “<em>nunc dissipate peribunt lanuae magicae”. </em>When they open their eyes, they are greeted by Lilith, and what seems to be her minion.</p><p> “I was just about to come and fetch you myself, thought you might not turn up” Lilith tells them, genuinely surprised the guest of honor is gracing them with her appearance tonight, and on time for that matter, as requested. Zelda always has a way with doing whatever the heaven she wants.</p><p>“Yes, well, I’m here. Now where do you want me” she asks, smoothing out her not-wrinkled pants, fixing a button on her sleeve that is perfectly fine.</p><p>“What a question” Lilith smirks, slowly raking her eyes over Zeldas body, stopping to admire the dip in her waist, her neckline, and back down to her thighs. Zelda can feel the heat coming off her cheeks as she watches Lilith so openly drink her form in, pushing her chest out even further, certainly catching Liliths eye who finally comes to stare directly in her own. Her breath suddenly catches as Lilith stares fire bullets through her, heat growing on her already blushed-cheeks, spreading through her entire body down to- oh no, not <em>there</em>. Not with her Queen.</p><p>Swallowing the lump that had made its way to her throat she challengingly asks “so, shall we go? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all evening?”</p><p>Chuckling at Zeldas boldness, she flashes two fingers in the air, <em>sensually</em> motioning for them to walk down the hall and into the courts of hell, telling Hilda she can either stay here or join the people- <em>demons</em>- of hell down below.</p><p>“I- I’m okay here, thank you” she assures them both, suddenly extremely nervous to be left alone, in Hell. She really didn’t think this one through.</p><p>As they approach the gates, Zelda hears an orchestra of some sort in the back. She comes to stand next to Lilith, a little too close than need be. If she stretched her pinky just a tiny bit, she could reach her hand.</p><p>“I hope you know I didn’t prepare a speech, nor will I be speaking at all.”</p><p>Lilith turns her head slightly to the left, arching her eyebrow as she dramatically says “no<em>, your majesty</em>, you’re not expected to speak. All you need to do is stand there, look delicious and be sworn in. You’ve already got the first two down, I’m sure you can handle the last bit, hmm?” Zelda just rolls her eyes, a sweat starting to form at the back of her neck at the thought of being paraded around in front of Hecate knows how many people- <em>demons</em>.</p><p> Just as the doors swing open Lilith turns to Zelda, twirling a curl around her fingers while whispering “you can be a good girl and obey my orders, can’t you, Zelda?” This makes Zelda drop her mouth wide open, desperately trying not to audibly moan at Liliths devilish words. Quickly shaking her head of any inappropriate thoughts about her Queen in, I mean <em>and</em> her, she follows her out of the doors and into the ballroom, coming to stand near the gate of the balcony looking down upon everyone in the room.</p><p>“My lords and ladies, today we honor Zelda Spellman, as she will be my, <em>our</em>, High Priestess.” she starts, stopping to glance over at Zelda who is standing tall and still, intently listening to every word that comes out of her mouth, “You, Zelda, are the glory and pride of myself. The face of the Hell-bound hordes. You will help me strike down our enemies. By tooth and by claw. Bathe in the blood of all who dare wrong us. We must constantly be prepared for war. Gird your loins. Let nothing touch you, let no man hold power over you. And when they cry out for mercy, we must show them none. Your people, and I, await. Now, Zelda, are you, at last, ready to be devoted to Hell, be devoted to <em>me</em>?” Lilith asks while fluttering her eyes, suddenly wary of Zeldas answer.</p><p>She takes a breath, holding her head high and clasping her hands in front of her as she proudly states “I am, my Queen. Proudly ready to be solely devoted to Hell <em>and</em> you.”</p><p>Lilith genuinely smiles at this, proudness written all over her face. “Well, it’s time then. First High Priestess of the Church of Lilith, of Pandemonium, Maiden of Shadows. Behold- Zelda Spellman.” She exclaims, cheering erupting in the ballroom as symphonies play but Zeldas attention is held <em>only</em> on her Queen, hunger growing deep within her. She takes a moment to nod to the crowd, finally acknowledging their presence before returning her newly-darkened eyes towards Lilith who is prey-fully staring at her right back.</p><p>Nodding to where they had come from, Lilith escorts Zelda back through the hall and into the corridor, meeting up with Hilda again.  </p><p>“Zelds!” Hilda exclaims, pure joy written across her face. “We must celebrate! Shall I whip up some drinks for us?” she asks, even though she’s already headed towards the bar area that she spotted as soon as they arrived here.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary, I’ll call upon Minion. He’s my pet and bends to my every request. MINION!” After a minute of Minion not showing up, Hilda offers “it’s really no bother. I’m a great cocktail-whipper-upper, just ask Zee!”</p><p>“She’s right Lil- Madam Satan. Just let her make something if not to just shut her up”. Lilith didn’t even register what Zelda just said, too occupied with eye-fucking her. “Whatever my High Priestess thinks is best, then” she tells them, never breaking eye contact with Zelda.</p><p>“I suppose while we wait we should get down to business” Lilith starts, raking her eyes, once again, over Zeldas body at the last word. “Come now, Zelda. Hilda, just bring us our drinks when you’re finished then you’re free to leave.”</p><p>‘<em>Oh, I’m definitely getting the Heaven out of dodge as soon as I hand these back to you both’</em> she thinks to herself, smirking as thinks ‘<em>this oughta give them the nudge they need’</em>, referring to the sex potion she’s pouring into the two glasses of whiskey, handing them back to the two annoyingly needy women.</p><p>Lilith reaches out grabbing both glasses, passing one over to Zelda as she places her hand at the small of Zeldas back, leading them out of the corridor and into her bed chambers, coming behind her desk to pull out the seat, motioning for Zelda to sit in, which she does, and Lilith pushes her chair in for her. She slides her hand across Zeldas shoulders, moving to sit on the desk right next to her.</p><p>“So,” Zelda starts, taking a long sip of her drink, helplessly trying not to stare at the slit in Liliths dress that seems to go way too far up, or the deep plunge of her neckline. “This business you were referring to?” she questions, waiting for Lilith to start whatever business they could already possibly have at this moment. Starting to feel a throb in her pants, she sifts in her seat, uncrossing then recrossing her legs, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Lilith.</p><p>Sitting the glass down next to her, Lilith leans back on her hand, loosely crossing her ankles and opening her legs way more than appropriate. “You are to be completely devoted to me, be my liaison. Worship <em>me</em>.” She tells Zelda, knowing she had just made her aware of this at the ceremony, drawing out the last word while looking down at her through hooded eyes.</p><p>“I shall live my life to honor thee, my Queen.” Meaning every single word, she takes a leap of faith and places her hand atop Liliths knee, squeezing to further let her know she means it. Pursing her lips out, she counters “and what shall I be granted with in return? Other than my powers, of course”.</p><p>Lilith smirks at this, loving how affirmative Zelda is- has <em>always</em> been. “Is 24/7 access to me not enough? Why, such a needy High Priestess” she flirts, slowly licking her lips as she eyes the redheaded witch up and down.</p><p>“And I’m assuming you’re going to take care of my every need, hmm?” she asks, moving up in her chair to sit on the end of it, taking the liberty to uncross Liliths ankles and slowly trace up her leg up to midthigh then back down to the top of her foot.</p><p>This is what drives Lilith insane. She hurriedly moves off her desk to the back of Zeldas chair, moving it to face the right while telling Zelda to sit back in her chair. She does as she’s told, waiting rather impatiently for Lilith to reappear in front of her again. Coming around front she sees Zelda in fact did as she was told, telling her “what a good girl, such a good listener. Who would’ve thought you as such? I know I sure haven’t. Ever since our first encounter you’ve” she starts, narrowing her eyes in on her, “been rather… obstinate. <em>Stubborn</em>, in your ways.”</p><p>Zelda rolls her eyes at this, moving to fold her arms over her chest “yes, well. One can change I suppose. Depending on the… <em>situation</em>… at hand…” she explains, eyeing Lilith up and down while poking her tongue out to trace along her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>Inching forward, invading Zeldas face by placing both hands on each arm rest of the chair, she sternly tells her “on your knees” with a deep, sultry voice. This catches Zelda entirely off guard, but considering she’s feeling rather <em>needy</em> at the moment, she raises her eyebrow and moves to her knees, never breaking eye contact with her Queen.</p><p>Staring down on Zelda she further tells her “unbutton your shirt”, watching as Zeldas pupils dilate and her hands tremor as she does so, hearing a faint “yes, my Queen”. Breaking eye contact for a few moments, admiring the black pushup-laced bra Zelda is stunningly wearing, she places her hand atop Zeldas head, running her fingers down through her hair and face, tracing her jawline to stop at her chin which she firmly grasps between her thumb pointer finger, making her raise her chin up at her. “You’re perfect, so, <em>so</em> perfect. It would be such a shame to see your flawlessly done makeup smeared down your pretty little face by my hand” she tauntingly tells her, taking notice at how Zeldas eyes flutter shut and a moan escapes her red lips. “My, my, my. Someone’s so wanton. So needy, so <em>ready</em>”.</p><p>A hoarse “<em>yes</em>” is all Zelda’s able to moan out, goosebumps arising all over her chest.</p><p> “Open your mouth” she tells her while moving to grab one of their glasses. When she returns her attention back to Zelda, she’s sitting there, high on her knees, eyes closed and mouth wide open. Lilith smiles softly down at her, lightly tapping Zeldas chin while telling her to <em>stay still. </em></p><p>Zelda opened her eyes just as Lilith is grabbing the base of her neck, leaning her head back a little further to rest in her palm as she raises the glass high in the air above her mouth to pour some of the liquor down her throat.</p><p>The sudden coldness of the liquid makes Zeldas face scrunch, trying her best not to move as she swallows the slight pour of whiskey. Making an “<em>mm</em>” sound Lilith tells her “so good. Ready for some more?”</p><p>Zelda smirks at her, opening her mouth even wider than before without being told to do so. Lilith stares at her, mouth slightly opened as she bites her bottom lip, ideas of what she’s going to <em>do</em> to Zelda floating around her head. She looks at the rest of the liquor in the glass then back down at Zelda. “Stay open with your head back for me” she calmly demands, pouring the entire glass into her own mouth, swallowing just a bit before leaning down, grabbing Zeldas throat with her left hand and spitting the remaining contents into Zeldas mouth.</p><p>Suddenly Zeldas underwear are <em>soaked</em>. Completely ruined. After swallowing, she crashes her mouth onto Liliths, moving her hands from the floor to into the brunettes hair, tugging her down til she comes tumbling atop of her.</p><p>Bracing her hands on the floor to stop her from completely crushing Zelda, taking a moment to let each of them catch their breaths before she bites Zeldas bottom lip, moving to her jawline, licking straight across it and biting down on her pulse point before sucking at it and soothing it over with her tongue. Zelda has wrapped her legs around Liliths waist by now, clawing at her ass and up her spine to tangle in her hair. Stradling Zelda, she leans back to stare down at the mess of a woman that’s moaning under her. Taking in how her red lipstick is smeared, hair clip undone that’s causing her luscious red hair to splay out around her head. But what catches her attention the most is the intense rise and fall of Zeldas chest. Placing both her hands on Zeldas breasts, she squeezes, causing the other woman to arch her back, and moan rather loudly. Pushing the rest of her shirt out of her way, she tells her “take this off” while sitting back in her ankles.</p><p>Breathless, Zelda rushes to throw her shirt clear cross the room, leaning back on her elbows. With a devilish twinkle in her eyes, she asks Lilith “done. Now fuck me like the whore I am.”</p><p>Without another thought, Lilith flings herself down at Zelda, once again crashing her lips with hers, plunging her tongue in and out of Zeldas mouth, vigorous moans loudly being thrown about. As Zelda tries ripping Liliths dress off and over her head, Lilith snakes her hands down to Zeldas pants, forcing the zipper down while grabbing her hips and telling her to lift. She pulls her pants down and off her legs, leaving her heels on, tapping her foot to tell her “don’t even think about taking these off” to which Zelda half-responds with “<em>wouldn’t dream of it</em>” before grabbing Liliths wrists and pulling her back down.</p><p>Sloppily kissing her again, she moves her lips, well, her <em>tongue</em>, down Zeldas body, moving over each breast as she circles her thumb over her nipple through her heavily padded bra, making Zelda throw her head back. Pulling down the left cup to reveal a rather lavish breast, shock written across her face as she sees the bar plunged through her nipple. Gasping loudly, she laughingly says “Miss Spellman, you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Trying to find out?” Zelda challenges, cocking her left eyebrow up.</p><p>“Certainly” Lilith growls, snapping her fingers to rid Zelda of her bra. Damn near salivating at the sight before her, she plunges her neck down to suck on her nipple, making a popping sound when releasing it, then doing the same with the other, careful not to rip out the piercings, though the mere thought of blood being smeared across Zeldas sumptuous skin is enough to make her go feral.</p><p>After ravishing Zeldas breasts, she takes her pointer fingernail and sharply traces a line down her sternum to her underwear line, going back and forth across her hipbones, thoroughly enjoying how Zelda thrashes under her. Rubbing Zeldas ass with her right hand, she caresses her way to Zeldas front, pressing firmly against her hot, wet core, <em>moaning</em> at just how drenched Zelda is. Moving the part of her underwear that is directly in the way with her ring finger, she steadily inserts her pointer finger in the woman below, slowly pushing all the way inside til her knuckle stops her progress, before pulling all the way back out again.</p><p>This causes Zelda to throw her head back again, gutterly moaning as she digs her nails in Liliths knee. “<em>More</em>” she breathlessly demands, urging her hips up to feel Lilith again.</p><p> “Whatever my High Priestess wants, she shall get” Lilith tells her, slowly taking off her underwear, grabbing hold of Zeldas left leg to throw over her shoulder. Leaning back just a tad til’ Zeldas ankle is resting on her shoulder, Lilith admires how beautifully slick and wet her sex is, kissing down her creamy legs and plopping a big, open mouthed kiss against her, right <em>there</em>.</p><p>‘<em>Finally’</em>, Zelda thinks to herself, once again arching her back up and off the ground and further into Liliths mouth. Darting her tongue out to enter the woman and circling her tongue inside of her, Zelda turns her leg and pushes, no, <em>shoves</em> Liliths face impossibly further into her, obviously needing more. Licking up to suck on her clit, she suddenly inserts two fingers into Zelda, causing her to buck her hips and scrape her nails down Liliths legs, surely leaving marks.</p><p>“Yes, yes. <em>More</em>” Zelda breathlessly groans, bucking her hips up and down on Liliths slender fingers. Removing them from Zelda, she laps up Zeldas juices, spits them back down on her sex, and sucks at her even harder than before. Moving her hands from making indentions in Liliths leg to her hair, wrapping her hair around her hand and pulling her head back, she quietly tells her “I want to taste” and opens her moth just as Lilith instructed awhile ago. Now <em>Lilith</em> is the one with her breath taken away. Slowly moving her head back down onto Zeldas pussy, shoving <em>three</em> fingers in this time, making Zelda scream out her name and buckle her hips as she starts thrashing below her, plunging in and out, mercilessly fucking her with her fingers, never releasing as she hovers above Zelda, kissing the open-mouthed redhead while she moans and groans. Taking her thumb to circle Zeldas clit, she moves her free hand to wrap firmly around her neck, silently demanding she stay still. But of course, being Zelda never listens to anyone but herself, she tries to move her legs off of Lilith, which earns a rather hard slap against her ass. “Do. Not. Move. Understand?” Lilith growls, boring holes through Zelda who responds with a silent nod. <em>Slap</em>. “I said do you understand? I want to hear you say it.” All motions from Lilith come to a halt until Zelda gulps then tells her “I will stay still, Madam Satan”. “Good girl” Lilith dramatically draws out, starting her movements to pump in and out of Zelda again.</p><p>Intently watching Zeldas face contort and bite her lip, damn near drawing blood, she smiles at her. Thinking to herself ‘<em>good girl indeed’. </em>Spreading her fingers wide while inside her, creating a ‘w’, she tells her “<em>cum for me, darling. Make a mess over us both. </em>Drench<em> us in you.”</em> At her words, and the thumb pressing against her clit with the force of every realm, she grits her teeth while screaming, trying her <em>damndest</em> not to move at the request of her Queen, she cums all over Liliths hand, and the floor, if we’re being honest, squirting just a little bit onto Liliths face. After a few, <em>glorious</em> moments of coming undone, Lilith releases her fingers from deep within Zelda, shoving them instead inside of Zeldas <em>mouth</em>, having her circle and suckle on her fingers while Lilith leans her head down to lick up the mess Zelda had just made, swallowing most of it, taking hold of Zeldas chin again to spit the remaining contents of Zelda mixed with Liliths saliva onto Zeldas tongue, telling her “now taste”. And <em>oh,</em> Hecate, this is truly what dreams are made of. No man, nor other woman, for that matter, can hold a candle to Liliths questionably skilled tongue.</p><p>“Remember how earlier you asked me ‘where do you want me?’, well, my dear, right here is where I want you. Where I’ve <em>always</em> wanted you.” Lilith purrs, caressing Zeldas arm as she tries to recompose herself. “You can have me wherever <em>whenever</em> you want, my Queen” Zelda tells her through labored breaths.</p><p>Softly smiling down at Zelda, which earns her an exact soft smile, she smooths the hair out of Zeldas face and behind her ear, leaning down to rest her forehead onto Zeldas, she whispers “<em>so beautiful</em>” before kissing her forehead. Leaning back to stand up, much to Zeldas dismay, she reaches her hand down to help Zelda up to a standing position, catching hold of her as she stumbles forward into Liliths arms. “Wobbly, aren’t we?” Lilith jokes, to which Zelda stands back up and responds “yes, well, I just had a thorough fucking. Wobbliness is expected.”</p><p>Searching for her clothes, unable to find her bra, she catches a glimpse of Lilith from the corner of her eye sat leaning against the desk, the bra in question dangling from her finger. “Looking for this, dear?” Lilith asks. Snatching it off her finger, she rolls her eyes and turns around to put it on, then her shirt. “Oh, now we want to be shy, hmm? Weren’t you just begging me to fuck you? And what’d you say? <em>‘Fuck me like the whore I am’</em>?”</p><p>“Yes, and what about it?” Zelda returns, crossing her arms in front of her. “Absolutely nothing.”</p><p>Looking around then back at Lilith Zelda explains, “well, I suppose I should be going now. I’ve paperwork to finish as I was rudely interrupted earlier.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose you should. Until next time, Miss. Spellman.” Lilith starts, about to magick Zelda back home until she comes to stand directly in front of her, bringing her face so close to Zeldas their noses are touching, “and when you fuck yourself to the thought of me, say my name. I’m able to hear it. And who knows, maybe I’ll show up to the job myself, or, better yet, I’ll watch you fuck yourself to the thought of me. As of lately it seems that’s the <em>only</em> thing you do. You’ve summoned me many ah’ times, Miss. Spellman, and though you are <em>quite</em> tempting to stay and watch, nonconsensual acts are not my thing” she finishes, winking as she notices Zeldas white face turn red, poofing her away in Hell fire, not allowing Zelda to respond.</p><p>Being brought into her living room by Hell Fire, she has to grab hold of something quick so she doesn’t fall over. Shaking her head and chuckling to herself, remembering the last words Lilith had said to her, she quietly tells herself “<em>you will be the death of me, Lilith</em>” while walking up to her room, trying to sneak back in without waking Hilda, feeling like a giddy girl again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eventual girlfriends, me thinks(?). Idk, i just feel like this is very them. if u disagree, no you don't &lt;3 i am not*** a writer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>